Bukan Ultah Biasa
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Ultah Ryeowook jadi berantakan karena ulah Yesung. Tetapi dibalik hancurnya ultah tersebut, dua hati tersatukan. Kisah antara majikan dan pembantu. Special for Ryeowook's Birthday. My first fic YeWook. RnR?


Genre : Humor n Romance

Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook (YeWook)

Summary : Ultah Ryeowook jadi berantakan karena ulah Yesung. Tetapi dibalik hancurnya ultah tersebut, dua hati tersatukan. Kisah antara majikan dan pembantu. Special for Ryeowook's Birthday. My first fic YeWook. RnR?

**Bukan Ultah Biasa**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Di sebuah rumah berukuran besar bak istana, terdengar nyaring suara berpuluh-puluh orang menyanyikan lagu berjudul Happy Birthday. Ya, di rumah tersebut tengah diadakan pesta ulang tahun. Kue berukuran setengah badan manusia berdiri tegak diputari orang-orang yang riuh bernyanyi. Sementara, lelaki yang tengah berulang tahun tersenyum bahagia. Jas putih, celana putih, sepatu putih, gigi putih, dan dasi kupu-kupu yang dikenakannya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah siap dimakamakan, selain itu menambah kesan imut pada lelaki tersebut.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday...," suara sorakan terhenti.

"Happy birthday to Ryeowook..," suara emas milik Kyuhyun mengakhiri lagu Happy Birthday.

"Sebelum meniup lilin, make a wish dulu," kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menutup matanya dan merapatkan kedua tangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan meniup lilin berbentuk angka 24. Mata hazelnya berkaca-kaca saking senangnya. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

Seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, sesi potong kue. Pembantu Ryeowook yang bernama Eunhyuk memberikan pisau sambil senyum gaje. Ryeowook memotong kuenya.

"Potongan pertama ini, untuk orang yang sangat berpengaruh bagi hidupku," ujar Ryeowook, "Orang yang ada di saat senang maupun duka. Orang tersebut adalah... Kyuhyun," Ryeowook menyodorkan potongan kue tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo," Kyuhyun menerimanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Hehe.. Tuan Ryeowook, bagaimana kalau Tuan menyuapkan kuenya pada Tuan Kyuhyun? Nanti biar saya foto," saran Eunhyuk.

"Ide bagus!"

Ryeowook berpose menyuapkan kue di mulut Kyuhyun.

"Satu, dua, ti-"

DUAR!

Sejenak rumah Ryeowook berguncang. Fotonyapun jadi berantakan. Terlihat di kamera tersebut Ryeowook memasukkan satu potongan full ke mulut Kyuhyun. Lucu sekali.. Bersamaan dengan itu suara jeritan dari para tamu berkumandang. Para tamu yang ketakutan segera berlari keluar karena melihat asap yang keluar dari rumah Ryeowook. Karena berpuluh-puluh orang melewatinya, keseimbangan Ryeowook goyah dan ia jatuh ke kolam renang. Byur! Malangnya, kue ulang tahunnya juga jatuh di depan mukanya. Kyuhyun yang memakan satu potongan full tersedak-sedak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kepedasan. "Pedas.. Pedas.. Minum...!" tetapi karena dilewati banyak tamu, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk jatuh ke kolam renang. Karena rasa pedas menggelayuti lidahnya, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun meminum air kolam renang yang sudah bercampur dengan kue. Tetapi apa yang didapat Kyuhyun? Ia malah tambah kepedasan. Seluruh tamu sudah berlari keluar. Asap hitam masih keluar dari dalam rumah Ryeowook. Mengetahui di pojokan ada minuman dan badai manusia sudah selesai, Kyuhyun segera naik dan minum sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ada apa ini?" geram Ryeowook yang basah kuyup di kolam renang.

Dari dalam rumahnya keluar sosok yang sudah hitam legam berjalan perlahan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Kyaa...! Ha-Hantu..!" teriak Kyuhyun dan berlari meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap sosok tersebut dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu meskipun tidak terlihat karena wajahnya tertutup oleh kue. Sosok tersenyum nyengir dengan wajah innocent. Amarah Ryeowook sudah sampai puncak. Mulutnya terbuka dan meneriakkan..

"YESUUUNG...!"

Kaca-kaca pecah, burung-burung berterbangan, bayi-bayi menangis, alienpun sampai menutup telinganya. Yang paling parah adalah Eunhyuk yang berada di sebelahnya langsung pingsan di kolam renang dengan gaya pingsan terseksi.

**XxXxXxX**

"Tuan, saya bisa menjelaskannya."

"Apa lagi yang mau kaujelaskan? Kau dipecat."

"Tuan Wookie, dengarkan saya dulu. Saya akan bertanggung jawab."

"Apa kau tuli? Kau dipecat."

"Ini semua ketidaksengajaan, Tuan. Saya akan bertanggung jawab dan mengganti semua kerugiannya. Saya juga baru kerja hari ini. Karena itu, berikan saya kesempatan lagi. Ayolah, Tuan..," Yesung menunjukkan senyum termanisnya yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

'Ya Tuhan, demi apa senyum semanis itu?' batin Ryeowook.

"Ba-baiklah," kata Ryeowook sedikit salting.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Wookie.. Hehehe..," Yesung memeluk Ryeowook lalu cipika-cipiki.

Ryeowook terpaku di tempatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, kesadarannya langsung pulih kembali, "Apa yang masih kaulakukan? Ayo kerja! Siapkan pakaianku. Aku mau mandi. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada mukaku?" Ryeowook menunjuk mukanya yang belepotan krim kue.

Yesung tersenyum dengan wajah innocent, "Siap, Tuan!"

**XxXxXxX**

"Kau beruntung," kata Eunhyuk sewaktu mereka di dapur.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah bekerja dengannya selama selama tiga tahun. Jadi aku sudah sangat mengenal sifatnya."

"Maksudmu Tuan Wookie?"

"Ya. Banyak pembantu yang tidak betah dengannya. Meskipun ia tampan, tetapi sifatnya yang mudah memecat orang sangat dihindari para pembantu. Karena itu kau termasuk beruntung. Meledakkan kompor, memasukkan bubuk cabe ke kue ulang tahunnya, membuat pestanya berantakan, jika kau jadi pembantuku, aku pasti juga akan memecatmu."

"Hehe.. Aku telah menandatangi kontrak. Aku akan bekerja sampai usianya genap 25 tahun dan tanpa digaji."

"Jadi selama setahun aku akan bersamamu?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

Yesung mengangguk.

"Hore...! Kau tahu, pembantu yang lain masa kerjanya paling lama cuma satu minggu. Aku juga sering sendirian membersihkan rumah besar ini. Dan sekarang aku punya teman. Bagus, pendatang baru! Aku suka denganmu," Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum simpul, "Hei, ceritakan aku tentang Tuan Wookie. Semuanya!" pinta Yesung.

Eunhyuk berdeham. "Tuan Ryeowook itu bekerja sebagai koki di restoran Incheon. Ia suka kebersihan. Jadi, jangan tinggalkan sedikitpun kotoran di rumahnya atau kau dipecat. Ia suka strawberry, coklat, dan es krim. Ia juga penggila make up. Yah, orangnya ramah, baik, dan satu lagi yang harus kau rahasiakan," kata Eunhyuk dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung sambil berbisik.

"Suaranya seperti emas," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Emas?" Yesung menganga. Dipikirannya, setiap kali Ryeowook berbicara, dari mulutnya keluar banyak emas. Eunhyuk segera menepis pikiran aneh Yesung.

"Bukan emas seperti itu, tetapi suaranya merdu... banget!"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

**XxXxXxX**

"Tuan Wookie..," panggil Yesung saat Ryeowook menatap resep-resep di laptopnya.

"Panggilan macam apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia masih dendam pada Yesung yang merusak pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Hem... Sedang apa, Tuan?" tanya Yesung seraya duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak punya tata krama, ya?"

Yesung malah menunjukkan wajah innocentnya. "Hm.. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan pada Tuan Wookie."

"Apa?"

"Begini, Tuan kan koki, Tuan mau tidak mengajariku cara memasak?"

"Apa untungnya aku mengajarimu?"

"Ayolah, Tuan.. Jika aku bisa membuat kue, aku akan membuatkan kue ulang tahun yang ke-25 untuk Tuan dengan rasa terenak, terlezat, ternikmat, terspesial, terfavorit, ter-ter... Ya, ter-ter lagi. Tuan mau, kan? Please...," katanya dengan puppy eyes.

'Ya Tuhan, demi apa mata seindah itu?' batin Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak bisa memberikanku pesta ulang tahun yang fantastic, kau akan kupecat."

"Bukankah ketentuannya juga begitu? Aku akan bekerja sampai usia Tuan genap 25 tahun."

"Baiklah. Itu lebih baik."

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja belajar memasaknya?"

"Besok saja. Aku sedang sibuk," Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

'Ya Tuhan, kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya tersenyum?' batin Yesung.

"Te-Terima kasih, Tuan," Yesung keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Dirinya seolah melayang-layang di udara. Hatinya mengambang seolah habis menghisap narkoba. Fly..

"Hyung..!" panggil Yesung.

"Berhasil?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yesung menangguk.

"Bagus!"

**XxXxXxX**

"Kau sudah menyiapkan bahannya?" tanya Ryeowook sepulang dari restoran.

"Semua bahan sudah ada di dapur, Tuan," jawab Yesung.

"Ya sudah. Siapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Eunhyuk..," panggil Ryeowook.

"Ya, Tuan?" Eunhyuk segera datang.

"Tolong berikan ini ke Kyuhyun," Ryeowook menyodorkan amplop coklat.

"Siap, Tuan!" segera Eunhyuk melesat kencang ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Tinggallah Yesung dan Ryeowook di rumah tersebut. Seusai mandi, Ryeowook menuju dapur. Ia kenakan celemek warna ungunya. He is so cute...

"Kau ingin membuat apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sejak kapan Tuan tersenyum manis seperti itu?" ejek Yesung.

"Dalam membuat masakan apapun, yang kita butuhkan adalah cinta."

"Juga senyuman?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita akan membuat kue ulang tahun," ujar Yesung.

"Pertama masukkan kuning telur, gula, ovalet," kata Ryeowook sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan tersebut ke tempat pengaduk kue.

"Kenapa harus kuning telur?" tanya Yesung.

"Agar kuenya lembut seperti spon."

'Selembut tatapanmu padaku,' batin Yesung.

"Berarti putih telurnya dibuang?"

"Tidak. Putih telur untuk dijadikan cream."

"Oh.. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan coklat bubuk."

"Bukan bubuk cabe, kan?" ejek Ryeowook.

"Hahaha.. Tidaklah, Tuan Wookie."

"Hahaha...," entah kenapa Ryeowook ikut tertawa. Rasanya lucu sekali membayangkan hari ulang tahunnya yang gagal tersebut.

"Next, beri coklat bubuk, mentega cair, dan sentuhan vanilli."

Yesung tak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Ryeowook. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah wajah Ryeowook yang... mh, tampan banget! Juga butiran keringat di pelipisnya, caranya mengaduk kue, wajahnya yang seakan bercahaya saat memasak. Yesung seakan meleleh dibuatnya.

"Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah, ya!" Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya. "Hm.. Harum," ia mencium adonan kue yang tengah diaduk Ryeowook.

"Jika sudah rata, masukkan ke oven."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi pembantu? Kau bisa masak, bersihin rumah...," ejek Yesung.

"Sekarang faktanya lain. Aku lebih sukses dari kau dan kau pembantuku," ejek Ryeowook dengan senyum merekah.

"Aku bisa bernyanyi, ngedance..," kata Yesung agar Ryeowook terpancing untuk bernyanyi.

"Memang hanya kau? Aku juga bisa," kata Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Dengarkan saja suara yang paling bagus!"

Yesung : Nae meoriga neomuna nappaseo, Neo hanapakke nan moreugo

Ryeowook : Tareun sarameun pogoittneun neon, Ireon naema eumdo moreugettji

Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba langsung ikut bernyanyi.

Eunhyuk : Neoui dwaetmoseubeul poneungeotdo nan haengbokiya, ajik naui ma eumeul mollado

All : Kkeutnae seuchideusi kado... Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen, kaseum sirigo seulpeun nalenun, niga pogosipta ipgae maemdola, honja dasi tto crying for you, honja dasi tto missing for you, baby I love you I'm waiting for you..

Akhirnya ketiga insan tersebut bernyanyi + ngedance.

"Hahaha... Ternyata suara kita tidak kalah dengan band SS501," Ryeowook tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha.. Kita seperti orang gila saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bentuk boyband?" saran Eunhyuk.

"Ide bagus, hyung!" cetus Yesung.

"Kita ajak Kyuhyun juga. Suaranya juga bagus," kata Ryeowook.

"Aha.. Kyuhyun yang ketakutan sewaktu pesta itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya! Suaranya tak kalah bagus denganku," jawab Ryeowook.

"Hahaha...," mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ah, sudah satu jam!" Ryeowook mematikan api dan mengangkat kue dari oven.

"Yahu...!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Mereka bertiga, lebih tepatnya mereka berdua yaitu Yesung dan Eunhyuk langsung mengendus-ngendus kue yang keluar dari oven.

Yesung telah menyiapkan krim straberry dan memasukkannya di plastik segitiga. Mereka bertiga menghias kue tersebut. Ryeowook yang menyemprotkan krim, Yesung yang memberi potongan buah strawberry, dan Eunhyuk yang memberi taburan irisan cokelat. "Hm.. Delicius," ujar mereka bertiga.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk sudah menyiapkan pisau untuk memotong kue tersebut tetapi segera dihentikan oleh Ryeowook.

"Eits, masuk kulkas dulu," kata Ryeowook sembari memasukkan kue tersebut ke dalam kulkas.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk memperlihatkan wajah kecewa. Beberapa jam kemudian, kue dingin nan lezat itu sudah siap di depan mata.

"Kue ini aku namakan, Triple Strawberry Chocholate...! Karena kita bertiga sudah membuatnya bersama-sama," ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum mengembang.

"Hore...!" Eunhyuk dan Yesung bertepuk tangan.

Dengan kesungguhan hati dan mengucap doa, mereka memakan kue tersebut dengan lahap dan langsung habis!

"Delicious!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Lezat..," ujar Yesung sembari menepuk perutnya.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum bahagia. Ah, kapan majikan dan pembantu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini?

**XxXxXxX**

Hari-hari yang dialami Yesung dilalui dengan senyuman. Ryeowook yang sudah baik padanya dan sering mengajarinya memasak, bernyanyi, dan ngedance. Dan suatu hari nanti mungkin mereka akan tergabung menjadi grup boyband. Eunhyuk yang tambah gokil. Dan juga kebiasaan aneh Yesung yang suka mengendap-ngedap ke dalam kamar Ryeowook dan diam-diam memegang muka Ryeowook saat tidur. Ryeowook mengetahui kelakuan pembantunya tersebut tetapi dia diam saja. Entah kenapa di setiap ada Yesung, ada getaran hangat yang menyentuh hatinya dan membuatnya ingin selalu tersenyum. Tetapi ia selalu menepisnya mengingat Yesung hanyalah seorang pembantu. Bahkan, Ryeowook sepertinya lupa kalau masa kerja Yesung tinggal hari ini. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui tanpa sadar membuat Ryeowook terlena oleh tingkah aneh Yesung dan melupakan segalanya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Kau serius sekali," komentar Eunhyuk melihat Yesung dengan teliti menghias kue mini dengan krim strawberry.

"Ini kan kue buatan terakhirku untuk Tuan Wookie. Setelah jam 12 malam nanti, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini," ujar Yesung dengan senyum mengembang meskipun hatinya seakan tesambar aliran petir.

"Kau seperti Cinderella saja," Eunhyuk terkekeh.

Yesung menatap sendu kue yang berhasil ia hias dengan cream strawberry. "Aku pasti merindukannya."

"Ayolah, sobat... Jangan pedulikan kontrak dengannya selama setahun itu," Eunhyuk merangkul Yesung.

"Percuma aku di sini kalau tidak digaji," Yesung mengkrucutkan bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau berdiskusi dengan Tuan Ryeowook."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu kesalahanku dulu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Dan ganti kerugiannya tinggal sebentar lagi."

"Kalau kau mau di sini, rusak lagi saja pesta ini," saran Eunhyuk.

"Dasar bodoh! Yang untung kau! Kau pasti tidak mau sendirian lagi kan di rumah ini?"

"Hehe.. Kau tahu saja!"

"Tetapi, akan aku pikirkan saranmu itu."

"Benarkah?"

Yesung mengangguk.

**XxXxXxX**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday...," suara sorakan terhenti.

"Happy birthday to Ryeowook..," suara emas milik Kyuhyun mengakhiri lagu Happy Birthday.

"Sebelum meniup lilin, make a wish dulu," kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menutup matanya dan merapatkan kedua tangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan meniup lilin berbentuk angka 25. Mata hazelnya berkaca-kaca saking senangnya. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

Seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, sesi potong kue. Yesung memberikan pisau sambil senyum gaje. Ryeowook memotong kuenya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. Dalam hati ia sudah yakin pasti potongan kue tersebut untuk dirinya.

"Kue ini kupersembahkan buat seseorang yang telah mengabdi padaku selama 4 tahun. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh akan sifat dan sikapku. Untuk pembantuku, Eunhyuk," kata Ryeowook. Para tamu bertepuk tangan. Eunhyuk menangis terharu. Sedang Kyuhyun merasa terlempar jauh ke ruang angkasa, hipotermia di kutub utara, dehidrasi di gurun sahara, dan merasakan hatinya tertancap ribuan duri bunga mawar.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," Eunhyuk menerima potongan kue tersebut.

"Hei, Yesung! Fotoin dong!" perintah Ryeowook.

Yesung mengambil kamera dan memfoto Ryeowook juga Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu mati dan orang-orang berlarian ke sana ke mari hingga kejadian yang sama seperti tahun lalu yaitu Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun jatuh ke kolam renang. Byur! Lampu menyala kembali. Semua orang menghilang termasuk Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Dasar bodoh!" gerutu Eunhyuk. "Dia benar-benar melakukannya."

Di waktu yang sama tetapi di tempat yang berbeda.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook karena Yesung menarik tangannya dengan paksa dan mengajaknya berlari. Tak ada jawaban dari Yesung.

"Hey, Yesung!" panggil Ryeowook tetapi Yesung tak juga menyahut. Ia malah berlari semakin kencang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, langkah Yesung terhenti lalu dalam bisu, ia mengajak Ryeowook berjalan. Tempat tersebut gelap dan mungkin hanya bulan sabit yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang. Ryeowook merasa menginjak sesuatu yang basah dan kotor. Perlahan, Yesung mengajaknya duduk di tempat yang kasar seperti kayu yang belum dipahat secara sempurna.

"Yesung?" panggil Ryeowook karena Yesung melepas genggaman tangannya dan tiba-tiba menghilang. "Yesung, ini di mana?" teriak Ryeowook. Yesung tak menyahut.

"Yesung!" teriak Ryeowook lagi.

Terdengar suara Yesung menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday. "Happy birthday to you," bersamaan dengan itu, balon warna-warni berbentuk hati yang bertaburan di sana-sini dan di dalamnya berisi lampu menyala terang. "Happy birthday to you," lilin yang melingkari Ryeowook dan Yesung menyala hingga menampakkan lapangan rumput, batang pohon yang dijadikan untuk duduk, meja kayu yang di atasnya terdapat kue ulang tahun berukuran mini, dan Yesung yang sekarang tengah duduk di hadapannya. "Happy birthday, happy birthday," meja kayu tiba-tiba menyala. "Happy birthday to Wookie..," dengan berakhirnya lagu Happy Birthday, Yesung menyalakan lilin berbentuk angka 25 yang bertengger di atas kue ulang tahun Ryeowook.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Wookie.. Sebelum meniup lilinnya, make a wish dulu," ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membukanya dan meniup lilin tersebut. Hatinya bahagia sekali. Sungguh kejutan yang menyenangkan. Ryeowook tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya menetes.

"Ah, Tuan, kenapa menangis?" Yesung duduk di samping Ryeowook dan menenangkannya.

"Apa ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yesung antusias.

"Indah sekali," Ryeowook mengusap air matanya.

"Tuan mau yang lebih indah lagi?" tanya Yesung.

"Jika kau masih menyimpan kejutan untukku," jawab Ryeowook.

Balon-balon yang tengah menyala tiba-tiba terbang ke atas dan membentuk kalimat 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WOOKIE' seolah balon-balon tersebut menempel di angkasa yang hitam nan kelam dan memberikannya sinar. Air mata Ryeowook menetes lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak saking senangnya. Balon-balon yang tidak berisi lampu tiba-tiba juga terbang ke atas dan meletus menumpahkan pernak-pernik kertas warna-warni yang menghujani Ryeowook dan Yesung. Yesung tertawa bahagia, "Bagaimana, Tuan?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menangis terharu, "Indah."

"Ayo potong kuenya. Aku punya hadiah kejutan untuk Tuan."

Dengan senang hati Ryeowook memotong kue tersebut dan memberikannya pada Yesung.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Selamat ulang tahun, ya..," Yesung memberikan kotak warna biru. Ryeowook segera membukanya. Ternyata di dalamnya ada miniatur kue mini dan berhias angka 25 di atasnya. Di depan angka tersebut ada miniatur Ryeowook yang jika tombol di samping kue dipencet, miniatur Ryeowook akan ngedance, bernyanyi, tersenyum, dan tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Yesung," ujarnya lalu ia bersandar di pundak Yesung hingga peri tidur menidurkannya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Tuan Ryeowook, sudah pagi..! Nanti terlambat kerja hlo...!" teriak seorang pembantu bernama Eunhyuk.

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. "Yesung.. Siapkan pakaianku!" teriaknya.

Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar Ryeowook dengan terburu-buru dan bertanya, "Mau pakai pakaian apa, Tuan?"

"Aku memanggil Yesung, bukan kau."

"Tetapi Yesung sudah pergi, eh, maksudnya sudah Anda pecat."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Apa Anda sudah lupa? Yesung kerja di sini hanya untuk mengganti kerugian ulang tahun Tuan yang ke-24."

Ryeowook memukul kepalanya dengan wajah menyesal. "Dia pergi ke mana?"

"Tidak tahu, Tuan. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa pada saya."

"Kau tahu di mana keluarganya?"

"Dia tidak pernah menceritakan keluarganya. Yang ia ceritakan selalu tentang Tuan."

"Aku?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Tuan mau pakai pakaian apa?" Eunhyuk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kaos oblong saja. Aku libur dulu."

"Mau mencarinya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Cari pembantu baru saja," jawab Ryeowook.

'Masih bisa berkata begitu. Bosku ini sok jaga imej,' batin Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau pergi. Jaga rumah, ya! Jika ada Kyuhyun, bilang saja aku jalan-jalan," Ryeowook memperlihatkan senyum palsu.

'Masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu,' batin Eunhyuk.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Oh ya, Eunhyuk, apa tadi malam aku bermimpi?"

"Menurut, Tuan?" Eunhyuk menunjuk bingkisan biru muda di meja Ryeowook. Ya, hadiah dari Yesung.

Ryeowook tertawa, "Jadi bukan mimpi ya?" Meskipun di luar ia tertawa, tetapi di dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang kosong. Kekosongan akan sesuatu yang hilang. Kerinduan ingin hati tersebut diisi lagi. Kesakitan yang menyesakkan dada.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas khawatir.

**XxXxXxX**

Ryeowook mengemudikan mobilnya mencari seseorang. Hey, di mana kau? Pembantuku yang aneh, jangan menghilang tanpa kata-kata. Setiap kali aku teringat senyummu, aku semakin ingin menemukanmu. Jangan mempermainkan aku lagi, keluarlah. Ryeowook mengemudikan mobilnya ke seluruh Kota Incheon tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Bukan hari ini saja, besok, lusa, besoknya lagi, lagi, lagi, hingga dua bulan ia mencarinya tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Tuan tidak perlu merencanakan untuk bertemu dengannya karena sesuatu yang direncanakan tidak akan berakhir sesuai keinginan kita. Biar takdir dan waktu yang akan mempertemukan Tuan dengan Yesung," ujar Eunhyuk, "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ikuti audisi boyband ini?" tawar Eunhyuk, "Barangkali Yesung juga ikut. Kita kan pernah bernyanyi bersama."

Ryeowook merebut selebaran yang dibawa Eunhyuk. Ia mengamati selebaran tersebut dengan seksama lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih, Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lega karena akhirnya majikannya bisa tersenyum lagi.

**XxXxXxX**

Kyuhyun, Eunhyukh dan Ryeowook mengikuti audisi yang berlangsung selama tujuh hari tersebut.

"Go, Tuan!" kata Eunhyuk menyemangati saat Ryeowook akan memasuki ruang audisi.

Besoknya, Eunhyuk yang diaudisi. Dan besoknya, Kyuhyun yang diaudisi.

Saat yang dinanti-nantipun tiba. Pembawa acara mengumumkan audisi yang diikuti beratus ribu orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, pemenangnya adalah 13 orang yang nantinya akan debut sebagai Super Junior. Pemenang dari audisi ini adalah..."

"KIM KIBUM."

Kibum bersorak kegirangan.

"CHO KYUHYUN."

"Yes!" seru Kyuhyun. "Selamat, Tuan," Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya memberikan selamat.

"Terima kasih."

"Selamat ya, Kyu," ujar Ryeowook yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"KIM HEECHUL."

"Yahu..!" teriak Heechul.

"LEE HYUKJAE."

"Hore...!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Selamat, Eunhyuk," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Selamat," ujar Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

"SHIN DONGHEE."

Shindong meneteskan air mata.

"LEE DONGHAE."

Donghae berteriak kegirangan.

"KIM RYEOWOOK."

"Selamat, Tuan."

"Selamat, Hyung."

Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata apa-apa di tempatnya.

"LEE SUNGMIN."

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

"KIM YOUNGWOON."

Kangin tertawa tidak percaya.

"PARK JUNGSOO."

Leetuk pingsan di tempat duduknya.

"CHOI SIWON."

Siwon tersenyum manis... banget.

"HANGENG."

Hankyung menghela nafas lega.

"Dan yang terakhir, KIM JONGWOON."

Seolah petir menyambar Ryeowook. "Yesung?" gumannya. Ia segera mencari Yesung di kerumunan beratus ribu orang yang gagal dan meninggalkan studio. Ryeowook berdesak-desakan mencari sosok Yesung.

"Pemenang yang disebutkan tadi, harap menemui produser sekarang."

"Tuan Ryeowook!" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Orang-orang tadi telah meninggalkan studio dan menyisakan Ryeowook yang tengah terengah-engah. Di pintu kantor studio, dilihatnya sosok yang sangat dirindukannya tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum innocent dan membentangkan tangannya.

"Wookie," panggilnya.

"Yesung," Ryeowook berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut dan memeluknya erat seolah tak mau kehilangan. Air matanya menetes. Hatinya yang kosong telah terisi kembali. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya sudah ditemukannya. Bukan lagi dia seorang pembantu. Dia adalah calon penyanyi terkenal.

**The End**

Arigatou udah dibaca.. Omedetou o Tanjoubi, Ryeowook oppa...! Telat banget ngucapinnya... Hahay! Tika sempat bingung hadiah buat Ryeowook tu apa.. Akhirnya ketemu juga! Hahay! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to oppa.. Muah! :D Love you..

Makasih yang udah baca... :D

Hehe.. review please..


End file.
